Suramong
Suramong is a male character who features in Defenders of the Earth. Biography Suramong was noted as the original ruler of the planet Mongo who served as its eternal overlord over a thousand years ago. However, at some unknown point in the past, he was defeated and his power scattered leaving only his mind trapped within a magical cauldron whilst the molecules of his body were removed and used to create the tyrant Ming the Merciless. His faithful servant Zorelda continued to look after Suramong whilst in his powerless form whilst they waited for a thousand years in order to find the necessary components that would restore Suramong's power. That time came after Mongo was gripped in an ice age and Ming the Merciless put his attentions on the planet Earth. At the time, his disenchanted son Krotan sought to dispose his father and became master of Mongo. Sensing an opportunity to get what they wanted, Zorelda gave him numerous magical powers and the opportunity to dispose of Ming. In order to get the components they needed to remake Suramong, Zorelda urged Krotan not to destroy his father but turn the tyrant into a number of stray molecules trapped within a glass container by the use of the Moleculizer. However, Krotan kept the molecules with himself whilst he attempted to defeat his father's enemies; the Defenders of the Earth. An angry Suramong constantly challenged Zorelda demanding that he be restored to power now that their opportunity presented itself. However, Zorelda could only do this when Prince Krotan willingly gave Ming's molecules to her. That time came when Krotan had suffered numerous failures against the Defenders of the Earth. In desperation, the Prince of Mongo desperately asked for Zorelda's help in defeating his enemies. She claimed that she did not have the power but knew where to get it but needed the molecules of Krotan's father. Driven by fear and desperation, he gave them to her and she warned him that this power will cost him his kingdom and possibly his life. It was then that the molecules were poured into the cauldron containing Suramong who was restored completely to life. Now with a physical form, he told his origins to the frightened Prince Krotan and returned Zorelda to her former beautiful appearance. He now sought to become overlord of the universe once more and travelled to the palace on Mongo where he immediately took power. Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, the original ruler of Mongo appeared as a purple skinned dragonic creature with green eye brows and reptilian eyes. He had a pair of red wings which were capable of clinging to his body like a cloak. He often described himself as the original evil force of Mongo and that his power was limitless. Upon his release, his confidence in his own power and history resulted in him saying that the legend had returned once more. A ruthless overlord, Suramong dispatched both his enemies and his allies with the same vicious attitude. He even destroyed his servant Zorelda who had remained faithful to him for thousands of years after she had served her purpose. Rather then return her to her old hag-like appearance, she simply "disposed" of her with a powerful magical blast. He was without mercy and gave terrified "servants" a single chance to live which was to do their task. Suramong did not tolerate failure or traitors and vowed to such people that he would track them down and destroy them if they did so. He took delight in terrorising his enemies and goading them to run away from him even though he stated that there was no escaping him. Though a fearsome and powerful spellcaster Suramong had a fear of the Zuffoids of Mongo due to their music and felt that they were the only thing that stood in his way. He hated the infernal noise of the diminutive creatures Powers and abilities In order to return to physical existence, Suramong required the ancient powers that were locked within Ming the Merciless's own body; the molecules of which were capable of restoring him to his full power. Without them, he was simply a disembodied intelligence who's feature appeared in a cauldron and was capable of speech - thus, this meant he was utterly powerless as he was incapable of using his magic even. With his powers restored, the immortal overlord had access to a wide range of abilities. This included enhanced strength allowing him to easily break through prison bars that could trap a normal person. Furthermore, he could use his magic to pin opponents to the wall and alter the environment thus creating shackles to hold such enemies in their place. His magic allowed him to easily overpower the illusions of Mandrake the Magician and was capable of firing energy blasts from his eyes which were able to destroy Humanoids or even large debris with apparent ease. He was also able to trap enemies in block of ice. After his release from his prison, he easily destroyed a small cottage that served as his home for centuries and transported himself to Mongo's palace. He was also able to alter his mass and grow larger into a titan sized monster easily capable of devastating an entire city. Suramong described himself as an immortal overlord of unlimited power but that he was conquered at some unknown point. He had shown a weakness to the musical language of the Zuffoids which paralysed him and caused him to become powerless. The immortal overlord was also vulnerable to the powers of the Molecularizer which was able to remove Suramong by reversing the polarity but this act led to the restoration of Ming the Merciless. Appearances *''Defenders of the Earth'': "The Prince Dethroned" Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Spellcasters Category:Villains Category:Defenders of the Earth